


The Legend of Reader

by gnvoight



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Talking Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnvoight/pseuds/gnvoight
Summary: The reader has no recollection of where she is in a mysterious place called Hyrule what could go wrong?





	The Legend of Reader

I woke up in another place. A man with blond hair was standing over me I jumped causing him to jump. He backed away and sat backwards in the chair in the room. His pointed ears and pure blue eyes caught your attention. I examined the room. It had simple decor saying that it is rarely lived in. Brick walls surrounded and protected the people inside of the room. I was laying in a small bed definitely meant for one and rarely used for it is comfortable and firm. A cream sheet layered with a black blanket covered my body. I slowly say forward and propped myself against the pillow. I looked down to see the dress I was wearing was gone and a simple worn green tunic covered my body in its place. I stretched my arms and felt instant pain. 

“You’re pretty banged up so take it slow,” The mysterious man broke the silence. “The princess found you unconscious in the courtyard with many injuries and tattered clothes. No one could identify who you were or how you got here.” His voice was very soft and gentle. All I could do was stare at him in the eyes. He seemed familiar, but I couldn’t place where I’ve seen him. A loud knock snapped your attention. The door opened and an elegant lady walked in followed by 2 guards. The mysterious man knelt at her presence. She set a pile of clothes on the empty desk next to an empty bookshelf. 

“These are for you when you are ready to dress,” she explained. She dismisses the guards who followed her. “Forgive my bluntness, but what is your name?” 

“Y/N. What are yours? Where am I? What am I wearing?” The elegant woman and the mysterious man exchanged a worrying glance to each other. 

“Is it alright if I set on the edge of the bed, y/n?” She asked me. I nodded to her. “My name is Princess Zelda and this Link. He is one of my knights in the royal guard and I have assigned him to kept watch and protect you. He is one of my most trusted guards in all of the land.” I kept staring cluelessly at her taking a moment to process what she said. “Haven’t you heard of me?” I shook my head. I had no clue where I am. It took me a while to notice the sword strapped to his back causing me to back away from the two. 

“Is that real?” I asked in a small voice. Link unsheathed the sword. It has a blue hilt and the blade was a very bright silver that was almost a blinding white light. He gracefully swung the sword around showing his talent with the blade.

“Yes, I like to keep it near me just in case. Its kind of a habit,” he replied as he sheathed the blade. They left the room. I took this opportunity to change into the clothes that she has laid out for me. There was a navy dress with a detailed thread of silver and dark purple spread through the dress. She was kind enough to provide clean undergarments as well as matching flats. A soft knock came on the door.  
“Come in,” I replied. The princess opened the door. I did a slight bow after she reentered. “I don’t know how I got here.”  
“I know. I’d like to help you out. You’re welcome to stay here as long as needed. I would like to have you join me for dinner.” How could you say no to her.  
“I would love too.” I followed her out of the room. I stumbled out the door. Link caught my arm and prevented me from falling on my face. He linked arms with me to help keep you balanced.  
“Allow me to help you,” he insisted. He was stable compared to my shaky legs sliding across the brick. I was silently following Link’s lead as we trailed slightly behind Zelda. I noticed that Link had put on the shirt I was wearing. He didn’t ask me anything just silently helped me along as I took in my surroundings. It was a short walk to the dining hall. Most of the meal was me sitting quietly while the Princess and Link chatted about things going on in the kingdom. “ Now, y/n are you good with a sword?” The princess asked me. I looked up in surprise.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” I replied back.

“When we found you, a sword was in your hand.” She gestured to one of the guards. A sword with a dark blade was placed on the table.

“It’s double edge sword with a knot on the pommel,” Link described. “Most women don’t typically carry swords.” I heard a soft bang. “But, its totally cool.” I went to grabbed the sword. I hesitated before grabbing the handle.  
“Go ahead. It is your sword,” The princess assured. I carefully grabbed the sword and walked away from the table. I held the sword straight out and it felt balanced in my hand. I gently started swinging it around getting a feel for the blade. I instinctively rose my blade to block Link. He started to attack me. I effortlessly began to block him. During one of his transitions, I saw an opening and knocked his ass on the floor. I got in a defensive pose. The princess clapped her hands. 

“That’s enough Link.” He sheathed his sword at her command. I let the sword swing to my right side.  
“What the hell was that?” I exclaimed. 

“A simple test and the gods answering my prayers for a female warrior to join the head of the guard to go on an adventure,” she explained. 

“You think I’m a warrior. I just got lucky. Really really lucky.” I dropped the sword. “I can barely walk and I don’t know where I am. Why is that a good idea?”

“If I my lady,” Link started and waited for her permission. “Y/n would you mind if we tested you? I would like to confirm whether you're right or not. No one would get hurt and we’ll drop the matter if you're wrong. However, if we are right, please do consider the offer to join me. I fear the longer we wait the worse the outcome will become.” I was speechless. I took a moment to gather my thoughts. 

“I need some time to process this. Is there anywhere I can go to settle my thoughts?”

“We have a garden that you can stroll,” The Princess answered. Looking at the table, I lost my apatite. I excused myself and Link followed me. He carried his blade along with the one that was found when I was unconscious. I made my way silently to the courtyard and into the gardens. Walking was no longer a problem. There were so many beautiful flowers here. I felt someone watching me. It was different from Link watching me. 

“Give me that sword,” I told him. 

“I thought you were uncomfortable with it,” he replied.

“Just give me the damn sword.” He gently threw it at me. I grabbed it and quickly took the sheath off. 2 monsters jumped over the wall and into the garden. I ran towards one of them. I blocked his swings, disarmed him, and watched him disintegrate as my sword chopped off his head. Link took care of the other monster. He walked over to me with a big grin.

“Shut up,” I told him. 

“What? I haven’t even done anything.”

“Your actions speak plenty. So when is this stupid trial fight with you or whoever it is?” “I don’t think that will be necessary after what I saw, but I’ll let Zelda decide.”  
“Hey, what time is it?” I asked him. 

“Honesty, I don’t know. Maybe midday. I never really kept track. I just kind of just go until I run out of energy and take a nap.”

“Ah okay.” I silently follow him back to the castle. I grip my sword just in case we were ambushed. There was an uneasiness in the air. “We need to run,” I told him. He nodded. He led the way as we sprinted towards the princess. Keys were flying in the air. I unsheathed my sword and jumped to kill them in a smooth motion. I ended up completing summer salt and continued to follow Link. We turned down the next hall and saw two tall bruting enemies which I later found out to be darknuts. I hid myself, not confident in my skills to fight them, and watched Link take 2 on. He makes quick work of them. We open the door and race up the stairs to where Princess Zelda was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is no beta read. Please let me know if there is any mistakes.


End file.
